Life: By Matt McGuire
by Hermione-Granger17
Summary: Love can be found amongst the most unlikely people, but sometimes it takes more than a little push to get it started. MMir from Matt's point of view.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, another new fic from me. I wrote this ages ago but forgot to post it! So here we are its all done from Matt's point of view. I though it's be something different!

Usual disclaimer: I don't own anything

Keep r&ring

Rock 'n' Roll!

Rain washed over the car windows like tears down a child's face.

I smiled at this poetic and dramatic thought and continued to gaze at the world outside.

In a car you don't have much chance to look at what is really there. People's lives speed past you and you think nothing of it; they could be celebrating, grieving, shouting, laughing and yet, it's all just a blur. It makes you think. Life is short and you should grab every opportunity you come across.

Humming along to the radio I checked my appearance in the wing mirror, eventually giving up on ruffling my hair when the rain became so thick I couldn't see my reflection let alone my hair style! The windscreen wipers struggled against the blanket of rain now heavily falling. It was difficult to see much in front and I kept picturing cars swerving across the slippery road in my head. I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the picture, that's what they do in films.

Suddenly the world stopped. Clinging onto the door to prevent myself from being flung forwards I let out a muffled scream.

There was no bang, no crunch, no pain. Unsure on what I would find, I very slowly lifted my eyelids. A giggle next to me brought me back to reality. Heart pounding I looked up to see us bumper to bumper behind another car which had obviously braked just as quickly. Filled with a slight panic, rage and humiliation, I leant over to pummel the horn. A fair, manicured hand slipped off the steering wheel and struck against mine.

"Don't provoke him. And since when did you scream like a girl?"

Growling I turned away, checking my watch every few seconds and glancing up at the road, starting to panic about what was going on. After about ten minutes a young broad policeman walked up to the car in front, chatted with the driver and showed him off the road. He then turned and tapped on my window. Spending half his time winking past me he eventually told us there had been a terrible accident in front and he would divert us if the 'pretty girl' gave him her number. I rolled my eyes and sat back as they swapped names and numbers. We drove away from the road and past the accident scene; I caught a glimpse of the car and saw its number plate. A horribly feeling sunk in my stomach, but I shrugged it off guessing it was nerves.

Pulling up outside the familiar building I opened the car door to make a dashed exit into the building through the rain. As I started to leave a hand grabbed me back,

"Bye squirt… and good luck!" A mop of blonde hair obscured my view as she kissed me on the cheek. Jokingly I wiped it away,

"Ew Lizzie that's gross!" laughing at the mock look of anger on her face I added, "thanks…..for the lift and all."

She grinned, "Anytime Matt, anytime!"

"So, you picking me up?" I dared to ask.

"Hell no!" and with that she ushered me out of the car and drove off leaving me to be pelted with rain.


	2. 27?

Not many reviews but I like this story and want to carry on with it, so here's another chapter! I'll carry on posting cuz I don't want to be sad and say no more chapters till I have so many reviews! Plz keep r&ring its what keeps me going!

Rock 'n' Roll!

(I don't own anything!)

I stepped into the small lobby, checked my reflection in the mirror I moaned angrily to myself. First impressions, great, they'll love me. My face was red and splotchy, my hair was flattened down to my forehead and my clothes stuck to me like glue. I tried to shake myself dry but immediately stopped when I realised dozens of puzzled faces stared at me through the glass doors. Of all the doors they could have had, they had to have glass ones. Embarrassed I walked up to the doors which automatically opened and I wandered into the waiting room. It was full of kids the same age as me, some a couple of years older, around Lizzie's age, sixteen at the oldest. An old, bored looking, woman sat behind a desk called me over. In a monotone voice she droned,

"Sign your name here and contact number there."

I did so and handed back her pen with a smile, I got none in return.

"Thank you, you're number 27. Go when your number's called."

Giving up on being polite I snatched the piece of paper, my eyes scanned over it, 27, 27, where did I recognise it? Why did the number 27 feel so important to me? Frowning to myself, I told myself I was being stupid and sat down on the only available chair. I checked out my neighbours, some older boys who looked at me dirtily and a pretty girl about my age. She smiled and giggled in that stupid girly way, I made a weird glance at her and she stopped. I sighed angrily, she never had a chance with me, and there was only one girl for me. It was a shame she didn't like me. My phone vibrated in my shirt chest pocket making my heart jump in shock. Not wanting to draw more attention to myself I ignore it. It buzzed once then stopped a few seconds it did it again. After about five times it stopped and I felt odd, I gasped for breath and the girl nest to me grabbed my arm, asking if I was okay. I nodded and she went on to say something about being so nervous. But I wasn't nervous, something was up and I couldn't figure out what. Confused I checked my phone and there was nothing there, no missed calls and no text messages, in fact my phone was off. By now I was starting to creep out and someone called my number.

I got up and the girl shook my hand good luck, as I walked away I found her number scrupled up in my hand. I looked back and she winked at me, she stroked her leg and mouthed 'call me'. Almost running to the room I was being called for I shoved the number in my pocket. The room I walked into was quite small and three men sat behind a desk. The one on the end was handed a piece of paper.

"Okay so… Matt." He read, "Let's get going, what's your monologue title?"

"Um.." I stammered, my mind fell blank, coming to my senses I finished "Life: By Matt McGuire" The men exchanged puzzled glances and the man in the middle started to talk.

"Well we'll ask you to recite that to us, and then you will be required to act out a scene of our choice. Then we will make our decision and let you know if you are good enough to gain a place in The Drama Society, New York."

I nodded nervously and began.

"In a car you don't have much chance to look at what is really there." I never got to finish that monologue.

A loud bag filled the small room and everyone's heads turned to the door. Lizzie stood there, as wet as I was but her face was covered with a different water, she had been crying. I wanted to run over and comfort her but I couldn't move my feet. I panicked, it had to be something important, otherwise she wouldn't barge in at a time like this. I usually would be annoyed but this time I knew something was wrong, it was as if everything I had thought about that day was adding up in my head.

"There's been an accident." She sobbed.

And without meaning to I replied,

"I know."


	3. Feelings

Hey thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'm so sorry that chapters are so short, but I have loads of work etc! I'll try and make them longer in the future!

Keep r&ring!

Usual disclaimer!

Becky xxxx

It all made sense now. The bad feelings, the car I saw, the number plate, my audition number, the buzzing in my pocket. I found myself finishing off Lizzie's sentences as I rushed her out of the building into her car.

"The car accident we drove past."

"I know I saw the number plate, P27 RHT. Miranda."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't realise it at the time."

"But she's in such a bad state they had to."

"Use an electric shock five times, I know"

"How do you.?"

"I felt it."

"But Matt what if it's serious, I love her so much."

"I know you do. So do I"

"Oh my God yes, this must be so hard on you, I forgot about your..., you know, feelings."

"I wish I could."

"Don't think like that, maybe this is a sign, like in your monologue thing, life is short and you should grab every opportunity. Maybe this is meant to be a chance to tell her how you feel."

"Come off it Liz, I told her before and she treated it like a joke, plus her boyfriend's a good guy, I wouldn't want hurt him or her." A guilty squirm filled me, though I said that, I secretly wanted to split them, my feelings towards her were so strong, I sometimes felt I would stop at nothing.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about him for long" Lizzie began to cry harder. From her reaction I could tell what was wrong but I asked to make sure. "He was in the accident too; they don't think he'll make it." I gave her a hug and some reassuring words which I knew where untrue, but it seemed to soften her tears for a while. Then I started the engine, Lizzie was in too much of a state to drive, normally she would never dream of letting me touch her car, but at this point I don't think she minded.


	4. If You're Not The One

Wey! Great reviews! Thank you my loves! Sorry its all so confusing! Now I have a quite AN to express, I have just realised if Liz etc are 16 then Matt is only 14, and 14 year olds can't drive. So um sorry about that, use your imagination! The three amigos are 18 and Matt 16! So there! Abnd um ull see Gordo this chapter I think well sort of he is in it tho don't panic!

Keep r&ring

Becky xxx

We drove to the hospital in silence, I was sure Lizzie didn't move throughout the journey. The radio played quietly over the stillness of the car, the radio host introduced the next song,

"Here's a song for anyone who is or has ever been in love. Daniel Bedingfield - If you're Not the One.

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?

If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?

If you were not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?

I never know what the future brings

But I know you are here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it,

I don't understand if I'm not made for you

Then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

I turned to switch the radio off, feeling my eyes stinging with tears but Lizzie's hand pulled mine away. We both sat and listened to the rest of the song, our hands clutched together as if trying to grab something. I couldn't bear to look at Lizzie; I hated to see her upset.

My new found maturity and the fact that Lizzie was often away with her singing career, meant that anytime we spent together wasn't full of practical jokes and hair pulling, but replaced with trips out with Miranda and Gordo, or hanging out together discussing our problems. Most recently we had talked about Miranda. While Lizzie was off in Rome, Miranda and Gordo had picked up a habit of still coming round to the McGuire house. 

Me and Gordo always had got along and this soon turned into a friendly relationship. But soon, wherever Gordo was, Miranda was not too far behind. They started to date and it broke my heart. I have always had a crush on Miranda, ever since she gave me some love advice for Melina. Man, I was such a dork back then, I can't believe I made T-shirts!!

I tried numerous, subtle things to try and break them up, but nothing worked, they were inseparable. Me and Miranda sometimes had our moments when Gordo left the room, sometimes it would be a joke we'd share or even a brief meeting of our eyes, but I felt something spark, but she never did. I always shrugged it off, but recently over the last few weeks, I have found it more and more difficult. Since I told Lizzie how I feel about Miranda, my feelings have just seemed to get stronger!

Now she was in hospital, possibly seriously ill. Maybe Lizzie was right, maybe I did have to grab this opportunity.

"Lizzie?" I whispered. She nodded to show me that she was listening. "If I did tell Miranda, how I, you know, feel. What do you think she would say?"

"I'm not sure"

"Would Gordo be mad?"

Lizzie let out a sad laugh. "He might not be around to be mad."

"Don't say it like that Liz. Gordo will make it; maybe it'll be you to get him back on his feet. This could all be fate telling everyone to express their real feelings. Its obvious Gordo likes you."

"Then why is he dating Miranda?" Lizzie pulled her hand away from mine and rested her head against the steamed up window. I had been asking myself the same question.

"Anyone who spends that much time alone together is bound to want to experiment with their feelings. I've seen the way Gordo looks at you Lizzie, he loves you. You have to tell him you love him back. What happens if he does die Liz? He dies not knowing that you feel the same way as he does about you." I had taken it too far this time, Lizzie's eyes glazed over and she refused to talk. I guessed afterwards that until someone actually said the words 'Gordo might die' she wouldn't believe it. But I said those words, and reality hit her. Hard.


	5. Dr George Clooney

Hellooooo!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've been so busy with school work, homework, coursework, revision, love life the lot!!! Life can never be simple!!! So here we are, the next chapter of my personal favourite at the moment, I will try and update the others later on, but I like how this ones going! Plus I can actually write fairly long chapters for it, which is very unusual for me!!!

Usual disclaimer, I only own the storyline blah blah blah!!

Keep r&ring! Becky

Lizzie avoided my gaze for the rest of the journey, she didn't speak, she barely moved. I really thought that she would never talk to me again. I parked the car outside the hospital and Lizzie jumped out and slowly glided on ahead. My heart panged for her, but she was too angry to feel it. I walked behind her until she got to the automatic doors where she stopped dead in her tracks. She shivered violently and her head rolled forwards on her chest. I ran up to her and placed an arm gently on her shoulder. She didn't push it away; instead she grabbed my hand tight, lifted her face up and walked into the foyer.

"How may I help?" asked a sympathetic nurse behind the reception desk. 

"We're here to see our friends." Lizzie spoke up.

"Can you give me any other information?" she questioned with a smile.

"Yes. Their names are Miranda Sanchez and Gordo… David Gordon. They were involved in a car crash." Lizzie paused, letting it soak in. The nurse looked as if she were about to refuse their entry, but her frown softened and she led them up to Gordo and Miranda's ward.

"I can't do it," Lizzie whispered as the nurse wondered off down the corridor. "I can't go in; I don't want to see them, who knows what state they might be in?"

"Lizzie you'll regret it if you don't go." I told her, "Come on, I'm here for you."

"Thanks squirt!" she ruffled my hair like she used to, this was the only way she could express emotions to me other than being annoyed or angry with me. I smiled and rolled my eyes and we pushed open the door into the ward.

Gordo's parents had forked out the money to get them a private room, so inside were only two beds each with their own drawers, bedside table and television. Miranda stirred as they walked in but Gordo still lay unconscious in the bed next to her. Trying to keep Lizzie's attention away from him I took her over Miranda, who I'm sure would have leapt out of the bed to hug her if she didn't have leg tied up in plaster! Even with cuts and bruises all over her face, I still couldn't help think how beautiful she looked. Lizzie noticed me staring and gave me a hard nudge in the ribs. I hit her back as if I had been doing nothing and smiled at Miranda.

"Now kids, no arguing." She giggled, her voice was obviously not damaged and she was surprisingly active and awake. She went on to gossip with Lizzie about the cute doctor who had been looking after her, who she claimed looked just like 'George Clooney'! After a while I started to get bored, so I gave a small cough, just to let them to know I was still there! "Oh my gosh, Matt I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. I've been so up in the air! How are you?" She leaned forwards and gave me a light hug; my knee gave a nervous twitch. "What was that?" Miranda frowned. 

"Oh just my knee, I had a…. um football injury, it does that sometimes" I lied.

"But you don't play football" Miranda pointed out. I panicked, my brain froze and I struggled for a comeback,

"Not anymore I don't!" I smiled nervously and Miranda seemed to accept my excuse. "Anyway how have you been doing? It must be horrible locked up in here!" I quickly moved the subject on.

"Nah it's okay, the TV has good channels, plus Dr. George Clooney comes in to keep me company now and again as Snore Gordon over there," she pointed to Gordo's bed, "isn't particularly entertaining!" I laughed and Lizzie shot me a nasty look.

"Um Randa, do you mind if I just go and see Gordo?" Lizzie asked. She nodded and Lizzie walked to the other side of the ward, pulled open Gordo's curtain and shut it behind her.

So there it was, my perfect opportunity, I could tell Miranda how I felt. It was just me and her, me and Miranda. Why didn't I go for it? A glint of light out of the corner of my eye stopped me. I followed the glow to Miranda's finger. Her wedding finger, on which sat a large diamond ring. My mouth dropped open and Miranda noticed my gaze.

"I know isn't it beautiful! Gordo gave it to me!" She beamed with delight. Every part of my body felt as if someone had pressed a stop button, I couldn't move, it took me a while to start breathing again.

"Why is it on your wedding finger? You're like 18, that's a bit young!" I could feel my temper bubbling to the surface.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Miranda spat back, she never could let a comment go, she had to answer back. "Plus it doesn't mean we're going to get married 'right away' it just means that we're like, you know, bound to each other, we won't have anyone else."

"Still, no one gets engaged at eighteen!" I growled.

"Well you know me, I like to be different." Miranda said sternly, both of our voices were starting to rise.

"There's a difference between being different and being stupid!" I shouted.

"Hey I love Gordo and he loves me, he proposed and I said yes, I don't see anything stupid in that!"

By now I was on my feet yelling at her, my anger was boiling over and I could tell I was going to let something slip, but I was so caught up in the moment I didn't have chance to stop myself.

"Yeah well I love you but you don't see me proposing!"


	6. Freak!

Hey not many reviews, where are you all?!?!?! But those I did get were very nice so thanks for those!! Anyway here's the next chapter, there's some guess work for you at the end of it! See if anyone gets it right! 

So keep r&ring and most importantly enjoy!!

Becky

If it had been anyone else in the room, I would have been laughing like a little kid, probably wishing I had my video camera to tape the look of horror on this poor idiots face. But no, I was the poor idiot, and there was nothing I could do about it. I desperately wanted to pretend it was a joke, tell everyone that I was just 'mucking around'. Miranda's face was a picture, the look of confused and shock combined into a look of almost disgust. Part of me sighed with relief, at least Gordo was unconscious! However, as nothing can ever go right in my life, it was that exact moment that Lizzie had drawn back the curtain to show everyone that she had managed to bring him awake. Gordo's face wasn't one of disgust, but a look of disappointment and anger. I tried to jump up and leave but the painful expression that Lizzie gave me let me know I had to try and sort it out.

Of all the times I needed one of my clever, funny excuses, now was it. But the tension was too much, everyone could tell I had let it slip, and that I meant every word that I said. I did though; I truly loved Miranda from the bottom of my heart. Miranda's soft voice scared me as she broke the silence,

"Get out," I expected many responses from her, but that was the last one. "Get out of my ward and out of my life" Sticking with the guy rules, I held back my tears and did as she said. Before I left I gave her one last glance. Her eyes looked tired and weary; as she looked back at me I could've sworn I saw a little sympathy in them. Did she really hate me? Or did she just not want to lose Gordo? Her eyes began to glisten, but were they tears for or because of me?

Collapsing on a chair outside the room I swerved to avoid sitting on someone. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"I don't think you really meant that!" giggled a voice. I looked up, it was the flirty girl from the auditions. I gripped my arm rest and tried to move away from her.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Well I saw you leave in such a rush, you seemed so upset. I wanted to check you were okay so I followed you down here"

"You freak!" I yelled out. I really had to think things over before shouting them out, hadn't I already learnt that already this evening?

"Who was the pretty blonde girl?" she continued, ignoring my comment, "she seemed more upset than you. Are you friends of Gordo and Miranda then?"

"How do you…?" I stammered.

"Oh I heard the blonde tell the nurse their names. I said I was with you and she let me up. I was right behind you the whole time but you never noticed me. I get that a lot!" I would have butted in but she didn't give me the chance, "so Miranda chucked you out. I think she likes you, she was probably just really shocked by your news and thought the only way to pretend it didn't happen was to send you out! And I suppose it can't have been the best thing for Gordo to wake up to. But still you could have a chance with her, she'll come round, you're a great guy."

"What… you're so weird… get away from me! How do you know all of this?" I asked, panicking so that my words fell out slightly in the wrong order.

"Sending away the problem won't get rid of it Matt, Miranda will realise that too. I know all this because... well these walls ain't exactly soundproof!" she grinned, pleased with herself and sat back to carry on reading a magazine. I paused, completely stunned, I had no idea who this girl was, and yet she knew almost everything about me. It was weird, I felt comforted by her presence, and although I was partly annoyed with her being intrusive, I was glad that she was there. She seemed so cool about the whole situation, I decided that maybe I should try talking to her, telling her what I felt and asking for advice. I didn't know her name but I knew that I could trust her. There was something about her that I recognised, as if I'd met her before, as if I'd known her all my life.

Little did I know.


	7. Old friends, new lovers

Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, but here's the next chapter so don't complain!!!! ;) I'm not gonna say if you all guessed right but you'll see within about 30 seconds of reading!!!

Usual disclaimer-don't own anything 'cept storyline. What is the pont of disclaimers?!?!

So keep r&ring and most importantly….enjoy!!!!

The girl frowned at the article she was reading in her magazine, her eyes scanning over the same paragraph repeatedly until it sunk in. She suddenly let out a loud laugh. As she fiddled with her hair and moved onto the next page I glanced over to see what was so funny. I read the title "Pranks to play on your little brothers", I smiled to myself, Lizzie would like that. 

I continued to gaze at her, her tasselled blonde hair rested on her tanned shoulders and her sleek diamante bracelet slipping down her wrist as she turned the page. Her electric blue eyes flickered upwards and she cocked her head as she noticed my gaze.

"What are you staring at?" she asked with mock anger. I didn't answer, instead I dove my hand into my pocket where I pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. I smoothed out the creases with my thumbs and read the scribble of blue ink.

"Why didn't you give me your name?" I asked, my throat hoarse and my mouth dry.

"I wanted to see how long it took you to realise who I was. My name would be a bit of a give away!"

The way she spoke, the way she laughed, the way she joked… her blue eyes and blonde hair… her concern for me and her knowledge of my life. Her presence.

"Melina?" I gasped. A huge grin spread across her face and we held each other in a friendly intimate hug. We pulled apart, hands still on one another's waists. I struggled for words, "I haven't seen you in like…."

"3 years!" she finished.

"What happened? You just stopped coming to school one day. There were hundreds of rumours going around but I didn't know what to believe. You didn't keep in contact with me, didn't even let me know when or where you were going. That was hard on me Melina, you were my best friend, and you were all I had. You broke my heart." My eyes brimmed with tears.

"You are joking right?" Melina asked, half a smile on her face. I sighed.

"I never could trick you, you know me too well! But seriously I've missed you!" I pulled her back into a hug.

"I missed you too," she whispered.

We spent the next couple of hours exchanging life gossip. Melina had moved away for reasons she didn't yet want to explain, but it was for these reasons that she couldn't phone me. She promised that she had attempted many a time to contact me but got caught every occasion and severely punished for 'risking people finding out where we are, people from that place'. Whatever Hilldrige had done to her family, it had certainly torn them apart. 

The door to Miranda and Gordo's ward opened and Lizzie stepped outside. Both Melina and I jumped to our feet.

"Is everything okay?" We asked simultaneously.

"Oh my gosh, Melina is that you?" Lizzie grinned.

"The one and only!" She giggled back. They hugged briefly and Lizzie turned to me.

"Right okay, Gordo and Miranda just kinda broke up," her eyes glistened, but I was unsure whether it was with grief or happiness. I felt the same.

"W…why?" I stammered, "was it because of what I said?" My heart began to race.

"Not really," Lizzie replied. "Okay basically to cut a long, long story short…. Gordo was all worried about 'not making it through' and all this. Miranda has always told him to follow his heart in whatever he does, to be true to himself. He gave a whole speech on being in a near-death experience and thinking if he had or was going to die, he would have died not following his heart and not being true to himself. Basically he was saying that he is with the wrong person, and is sure that Miranda feels the same. There were a lot of tears but they eventually decided that they are both going to follow their hearts even if it means not with each other." Lizzie smiled sympathetically.

"So you mean……." I noticed her grin grow wider.

"Yup, he loves me! He told me after Miranda fell asleep. He always has and always will. Him and Miranda had only dated because they felt they should, there was only two of them and they both loved each other, but just not in the right way."

"Lizzie that's great!" I yelled pulling her into a big hug. "But is Miranda okay with it all?"

"I think so; she was talking to me about it the other day. That she and Gordo just didn't feel right. She's asleep at the moment but I think she might want to talk about it with someone other than me, seeing as I'm the reason Gordo dumped her!"

"I'll just go check on her, apologise for earlier." I said shyly. Lizzie nodded and let me through into the ward. Gordo's curtain was drawn closed and Miranda stirred as I walked in.

"Oh," she blushed, "Hi Matt. Look I'm sorry…." I silenced her.

"Don't. I'm the one who should be sorry, I never should have said that, it wasn't my place to say it and I should've just kept my mouth shut."

"So it was true? Not just a spur of the moment thing?"

"Of course not!" I whispered sitting down on the bed next to her, "Look I'm sorry Randa I can't help how I feel, I've tried so hard to keep it in but I can't any longer."

Miranda began to sob heavily, neither of us really sure what about. I sat right up to her and gently held her against my chest, I could feel her warm tears soaking through my t shirt and I pulled her tighter, my own eyes stinging with tears. Her hair stuck to her damp face and she gripped my knee, heart beating I placed my hand on hers. Quicker than I had put mine on she pulled hers off.

"I'm sorry Matt. I'm so mixed up," she wept, "You're so sweet and you've been so lovely to me. I just don't want to do anything while I'm upset and vulnerable that I will regret later."

I nodded, forcing myself to cough so that I could subtly wipe away my tears. "Maybe your right," I croaked. She hugged me intimately and kissed me on the cheek. I stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind me and sliding down it onto the floor where I sat crumpled and rested my hand where she placed her lips. 


	8. Doing The right Thing

Hello!!!

Thank you for all of the reviews, they are much appreciated, but I have bad news, this is the **last chapter**!! I know it's sad but I figured, I'd leave it for a possible sequel and I have many other ffs I want to carry on with and I thought if I didn't end this one now it would drag on and on and on!!!

So I hope you like the finale to Life: By Matt McGuire and keep reviewing this and my other stories!

Enjoy!!

Within weeks Miranda and Gordo had both been given the all clear, Miranda left on crutches and Gordo, who baffled all the doctors with his speedy recovery, was free to go with only small cuts and bruises to show.

They didn't want a big fuss made on their returning home, so we agreed to meet up in the Digital Bean, just the four of us, Melina was invited but felt she wouldn't be comfortable.

Me and Lizzie met at the Digital Bean early and ordered Miranda and Gordo's favourite drinks. We sat in silence, nervous and awkward, unsure on what everyone's reactions would be since my declaration and the break up.

Gordo was first to arrive, he trundled over where he shook my hand, not looking directly at me, then turned and smiled anxiously at Lizzie. They both looked on the edge of sharing a romantic greeting, but something held them back, and she was standing right next to them.

"Miranda!" Lizzie squealed, pulling her into a tight hug, careful not to hurt her leg. Miranda grinned at Liz but her eyebrows rose as she spotted me and Gordo sat down at the same table.

"Oh hi Gordo!" she said, her eyes sparkling with tears and her smile turning somewhat forced. He looked the same back. A terrible tension filled the group and Gordo stood up.

"Maybe I should go, without me here maybe some of us will have some fun." And he turned quickly and walked over to the exit. Lizzie mumbled something about following him and chased after him. It was just me and Miranda.

"So been up to much? The weather's great! Oh yum I love this smoothie, what's your favourite flavour?" Miranda spoke very fast, obviously trying to pretend nothing had ever happened between us. But as I looked at her, she gazed back and it wasn't awkward, it felt comfortable, maybe it wasn't me, maybe she was hiding something else.

"Randa? Are you okay?" I asked gently. She blinked repeatedly and looked up to the ceiling.

"I...I..." her eyes fell back down on my face; she looked on the verge of telling me something, but appeared too scared to say it.

"Let's go outside," I read the signals right and she let me take her hand, and slipping past Lizzie and Gordo we headed outside. I took her to mine and Melina's old hiding spot, there was a tree behind the Digital Bean which had a branch not far off the ground that was big enough for at least three people. Slightly puzzled Miranda frowned as I lifted her onto it. I clambered up after her and balanced over the edge, my legs dangling above the ground. Miranda had turned with her back against the trunk, her plastered leg across the branch and her healthy one swinging below her, occasionally kicking mine. The tree sheltered us and kept us away from everyone, no one could see in and the light from above shone through the tree giving us both a slightly green tint.

"This place is amazing," Miranda breathed, "You two used to come here a lot?"

"Yeah pretty much everyday, it's just great to get away from everything; we'd sit up here for hours and rant about our lives, getting anything off our chests." Miranda's gaze fell to her lap and she fidgeted with the sleeves of her blouse. "You can tell me what's wrong Randa, I know its awkward cuz of what I said at the hospital, but I want to be here for you like you were for me when Lizzie and Melina left. No one's ever listened to me as much as you have, and I want to do the same for you."

"I... I.. it's just..." before she could say anymore, tears began to slide down her cheeks, "I'm finding it so hard to cope with everything....."

She continued to talk about her and Gordo splitting up, how she'd known that he had liked Lizzie all along and was using her to try and get over Liz, but ditching her as soon as he could. The accident had trouble Miranda more than I thought was possible, she went on to tell me how every night she woke with the same nightmare and fears, what if they'd died? It could have been so easily avoided. What would she have done if Gordo hadn't made it through? Then there was me. I had said all of these wonderful things to her and she didn't know how to react, yes she loved me as a friend, but as soon as I said those things she couldn't tell if she was beginning to look at me differently or whether it was the painkillers!

By the end I nearly found myself in tears as well, not wanting to fall I leapt out of the tree and pulled Miranda carefully down after me. Helping her round the corner to another place of mine and Melinda's I sat her down on a small worn sofa that had been thrown out of the café and embraced her in a comforting and intimate hug and she sobbed into my shoulder.

"You're going to be okay Miranda," I assured her, "The accident is all in the past and everyone is okay, surely isn't that's what's important? Look you know I'm always going to be here for you and don't go thinking that you weren't good enough for Gordo because he didn't deserve you, you're such an amazing person." I stroked her hair and her sobs began to soften and eventually stopped. She pulled out of my grasp,

"Thank you Matt. Thank you so much, I just really needed to get it off my chest, you know?" she flashed me a weak smile, and my stomach jolted, "Lizzie's so lucky to have such a great brother." She placed her arm around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. We sat in each other's arms, both not wanting to move when Miranda spoke again, "you know, I know I'm still a bit upset and vulnerable but at least now I've got things sorted in my head, and I know what I'm doing is the right thing." She lifted her head away and faced me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a confused but genuine smile on my face. But Miranda wasn't smiling and she didn't reply, well not with words. Before I had chance to realise what was happening she had kissed me, gentle and friendly at first but as I began to kiss her back it became much more passionate and intense.

As we broke away I looked up at the road behind the trees that hid us from sight, the people going past in their cars had no idea, they didn't have chance to see what was going on, they didn't know that behind those trees were two people destined for each other, two people with different backgrounds getting ready for a new start on life together. And it really was a new start for my life, my Life: By Matt McGuire.

**The End**


End file.
